Core A: Administration Administration Core A will provide leadership for the overall Program Project in the daily execution of administrative matters common to the 3 projects and ImmunoAnalysis and Tumor Management Core B. The administrative needs unique to the individual components of the Program Project will be met from institutional resources. Core A will provide leadership, direction and administrative services for the purpose of enhancing research productivity and maintaining a stimulating environment conducive to study of prostate cancer biology. The primary function of Core A will be to facilitate communication between the Project and Core leaders through monthly meetings and between the Program and its 7 external consultants through teleconferences every six months (or more often, as necessary) and annual meetings in Chapel Hill. A major effort will be made to facilitate collaboration in translational research among investigators in the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and the Roswell Park Cancer Institute. A secure website will facilitate communication, data management and generation and review of publications. Program expenditures will be monitored and issues of grant management addressed by Administration Core A in order to optimize efficiency of interaction between the projects and ImmunoAnalysis and Tumor Management Core B.